When Tai Met Sora
by january sunshine
Summary: The story fits it’s title. It’s how Sora and Tai first met and their odd, fight-and-make-up relationship. Surprising ending!


When Tai met Sora  
  
By Darkness Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or any show, only my characters and this storyline, which are figments of my imagination so don't sue me.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a new family moving into the complex. Tai Kamiya watched from the open door as three moving men brought up furniture. A girl with short red hair ran up the stairs, followed by a woman with dark brown hair. The girl skipped down the hall. The woman, probably her mother, ran after her, telling her to get out of the movers' way. The girl ignored her.  
  
"Mommy, I want to watch!"  
  
"Sora, get back here!"   
  
The girl stopped and turned around. She saw Tai. She smiled at him and he stared. She skipped back down the hall and her mother grabbed her hand and took her downstairs. Tai glanced down the empty hallway for a moment more then went to play with his sister, Kari.  
  
Monday  
  
"We have a new student today, class," the teacher said.  
  
Tai was in his first grade class, listening avidly to the teacher. The new student was the girl who moved to his apartments yesterday. She spotted him and her eyes widened. She would sit two seats to the left of Tai.   
  
At recess, Sora watched the boys play soccer. A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes approached her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Mimi. You're Sora, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi, Mimi."  
  
"You look lonely. Do you wanna play with Michelle and me?"  
  
"Sure," Sora said. Mimi took her hand and led her to her friend, though all she wanted to do was watch the boys and see if she was better. Oh well. At least she made a friend. Mimi.   
  
Two Months Later, A Wednesday  
  
Sora had continued to play games with Mimi, Michelle, and another girl named Toshi. And yet she still longed to play soccer with the boys. She had gone to school in a sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was going to play with the boys. It was recess. A boy, Joey, went to get the ball as the others picked teams. Sora ran over.   
  
"I want to play," she said.  
  
"You can't play. I bet you don't know how," Tai said.  
  
"So what? I'm better than you!"  
  
The boys oohed.   
  
"I could beat you blindfolded!"  
  
"I bet you couldn't! Let's play to find out."  
  
They played a one-on-one. Sora scored on Tai three times and he scored twice. She ended the game, and was declared the winner. The boys stared at her. They whispered. *Wow. I didn't know a girl could play soccer.* *Should we let her play with us?* *Are you kidding?* *We should. We said she could if she could beat one of us.* *No, she's a girl.*  
  
"So, can I play or not?" Sora said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah," they said.   
  
"She's not on our team."  
  
"Well, she won't be on ours."  
  
"You guys are short a player."  
  
"Fine, Sora, you're with us."  
  
They played, but her teammates didn't pass the ball to her. She had to steal it to get it, and scored four goals, then the bell rang and they had to go in. Sora was upset. Although she got to play, neither team wanted her and her team tried to force her out. Sora sat in her seat and pouted.   
  
Mimi walked over to her. "I saw you playing kick ball," she said.  
  
"It's soccer," Sora said.   
  
"Oh. Well, you're really good. But I don't think the boys like you very much."  
  
"They didn't want me to play."  
  
"Its all right. They don't want you to play because you're a girl. Don't worry, you're better then me. I wouldn't be able to kick the ball."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kidding. You're probably better than Tai."  
  
Thursday  
  
It was recess. Sora was on the same team as last time, and the game was about the same, no passes to her. She had stolen the ball from Tai. He ran after her and tried to steal it back, only to have tripped Sora. She hit the ground with a thud and let out a yelp of pain. Tai stopped chasing the ball and stood in front of her.  
  
"Uh, you okay?" he said.  
  
Sora thought he did that on purpose and tackled him. She started to fight him. Since he believed in a boy's unwritten rule, never hit a girl, he tried to block her punches and hits. She punched him and he tried catching her fists and pushing her away, but she fought him with all her might. Chris got a teacher and she pulled Sora off of Tai. He backed up.   
  
Sora had to sit out the rest of recess for the rest of the week, and they called her mother. She sat in the hallway outside the principal's office, waiting. Tai approached her.  
  
"Um, Sora?" he said.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm sorry for tripping you. It was an accident. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I thought you did it on purpose."  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that. I didn't mean to trip you. Sorry, Sora. So, do you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the Years Passed  
  
Tai and Sora seemed to work out their differences and became best friends. Though all friends had conflicts, and this time was no different.   
  
Two years have passed and they were now in the third grade. It was after school on Thursday. Sora and Toshi had taken off their hats for a while and left them on the steps be Michelle. They had gone off for a moment. Mimi and Michelle were playing a hand game.   
  
Tai hadn't been feeling good that day, but he had to stay at school because his mother was running errands and his father was at work. His stomach churned and he felt Seriously sick. Sitting on the steps with this sudden urge to be sick, he grabbed the nearest thing, Sora's hat, and threw up in it. Mimi and Michelle saw and gasped. At that moment, when he stopped, his mother drove up and he went in the car.   
  
"Uh-oh, what's Sora going to say?" Michelle asked.   
  
"We have to tell her," Mimi said.  
  
Toshi and Sora came back. Sora grabbed her hat.  
  
"Sora, don't put it ¾"  
  
Sora placed her hat on her head, and vomit poured all over her. She screamed and started crying.   
  
"On," Mimi finished, staring at Sora.   
  
Two days Later, Saturday  
  
Sora, upset at what had happened, picked up the phone and called Tai. Tai was busy trying to figure out what the small black thing with yellow eyes was. Kari was holding it when the phone rang.   
  
Tai answered it. "Hello?" The phone started playing different tones and keys, hiding the voice on the other end, so Tai didn't know Sora was calling. Sora didn't hear the tones and started to tell Tai off, if he heard, which he didn't.   
  
"Tai, Mimi told me you were the one who threw up in my hat. I'm really mad at you, Tai Kamiya!" With that, she hung up the phone and went into her room to pout some more.   
  
That night was the night when the Parrotmon attacked. All the kids were watching out of their windows. Sora watched from her room, her small hands pressed on the window. When Tai blew the whistle to wake Greymon, Sora cheered him on silently. "Come on, Tai." Her cheers gave Tai the symbolic strength he needed to wake the digimon.   
  
Sora had forgiven Tai, for he had shown true bravery in the face of fear.   
  
Four Years Later, Summer, Wednesday  
  
Tai bought Sora an expensive emerald hairclip for her birthday. He went to her house and gave it to her when she opened the door.   
  
"So you don't like my hairstyle?" Sora was slightly moody.   
  
"Who could tell, you're always wearing a hat," Tai joked.  
  
"So you don't like my hat, huh?" She slammed the door in his face.   
  
Thursday  
  
Tai decided to write Sora an email to apologize. He read it aloud as he finished.  
  
'Dear Sora,  
  
I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship's been a little stormy lately. You said you like thunder showers, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai.'  
  
"Love? I mean from, I mean," he groaned.   
  
"Who are you writing to, Tai?" a voice said.   
  
Tai covered the message with his hands and turned around to see the owner of the voice, his little sister Kari. He changed it to 'from' but his sister startled him and it went back to 'love'.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"I came to show you my new dress. I'm going to a birthday party." She showed Tai a present. "I got her a pink power ranger." (That's what she says in the movie ^.^" -Narrator ) Tai tried to grab the present with no avail. She slid past him to the computer, moved the mouse, and clicked a button. "If you want to send it you have to do this."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't going to send that letter!" Tai lied.  
  
"Then what did you write it for?"  
  
"Aw, go to your party."  
  
"Okay." Kari ran off.   
  
Tai turned to the computer. "I can't believe she's going to read my letter!" The window stopped and a message popped up. "Unable to deliver?!" He grabbed the table and rocked back and forth in the chair. "You try and tell a girl you're sorry and your computer shuts you down!" He fell back in his chair.   
  
That was the day of Diaboromon's attacks on the Internet. Tai called Sora using the '171' method and left a message, which she didn't get.   
  
"Sora, listen Sora, I'm sorry about the hairclip but I need to talk to you right away. Call, or just come over."   
  
Little did anyone know, Sora was just about to ring the doorbell of the Kamiya's apartment, but stopped, and left muttering, "Stupid Tai," her common saying at the time.   
  
After Tai and Matt and Omnimon defeated Diaboromon on the net, Sora received that message Tai had sent her. With another "Stupid Tai," Sora closed her hand held laptop and sighed, silently forgiving Tai.   
  
As the Years Passed  
  
Although Sora and Tai seemed destined for each other, Sora found someone else, Tai's best friend for years, Matt Ishida. He ended up being Sora's soul mate. They married and had two children. You'd think Sora would have taken Tai, but she chose Matt. Though, she had a thought in the back of her mind that she should have chosen Tai. Or should she?   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you think? I chose to give it a depressing/cliff hanger ending because I was in the mood. So sue me. Read and Reply crystalcookie@yahoo.com   
  
CYA, from Darkness Princess 


End file.
